titanfallfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Titanfall
|desarrollador = Respawn Entertainment |publicador = Electronic Arts |motor = Source |lanzado = *Xbox One & PC ** 11 de marzo de 2014 (NA) ** 13 de marzo de 2014 (EU) *Xbox 360 ** 24 de marzo de 2014 (NA) ** 28 de marzo de 2014 (EU) |genero = Shooter en primera persona |modos = Un jugador, multijugador |consolas = *Microsoft Window * Xbox One * Xbox 360 }} Titanfall es un videojuego de género shooter en primera persona mecha desarrollado por Respawn Entertainment y publicado por Electronic Arts. Su estreno se produjo el 11 de marzo de 2014 en Norteamérica, el 13 en Europa y Australia y el 14 en el Reino Unido y Nueva Zelanda, siendo sus plataformas Microsoft Windows y Xbox One. Además se realizo una versión para Xbox 360 que se estrenó el 8 de abril en Norteamérica, y 11 de abril en Europa. Sistema Los jugadores lucharán en partidas multijugador online ambientadas en distintos planetas devastados por la guerra, encarnando a titanes de tipo mecha y sus pilotos. De trepidante acción, incluye habilidades como correr por los muros además de extensos periodos entre las muertes de los jugadores. Respawn describe el juego como una conducción a la "escala, verticalidad e historia" de la jugabilidad de los shooter en primera persona multijugador; incorporando elementos tradicionales usados en las campañas para un jugador. El juego utiliza el servicio de computación en nube de Microsoft para descargar la actividad de no jugadores hacia sus servidores y optimizar los ordenadores personales para un mayor rendimiento gráfico. El juego tiene una campaña en la cual hay que cumplir unos objetivos por partida, la campaña es totalmente online y tambien tiene un modo clásico multijugador en el cual puedes jugar distintos tipos de partida. El juego requiere Xbox Live Gold para poder jugar. Jugabilidad Su jugabilidad es similar a la de muchos shooters en primera persona, donde el jugador porta un arma estándar y dispara enemigos. Es similar a sagas como Halo y Call of Duty, donde hay "puntos" adjudicados para realizar determinadas acciones; como ahora matar soldados enemigos, titanes y puntuar por disparos en la cabeza u otros métodos de asesinato. Mientras no se pilota un titán; los jugadores pueden correr, hacer salto dobles gracias a el Kit de Salto, escalar estructuras con el mismo y saltar paredes. Mientras se pilota un titán, las habilidades de doble salto y trepada de muros se eliminan; así como la posibilidad de meterse en determinados espacios sólo accesibles para los pilotos. No obstante, su jugabilidad es similar. La característica que define como único a este juego es que está dedicado en exclusiva al modo multijugador; aunque también contiene elementos de un solo jugador como son escenas u objetivos de misión. También hay una característica de Epílogo, donde el equipo perdedor debe ir a una nave nodriza dentro de un límite de tiempo. Si el jugador lo consigue, será recompensado. Mientras tanto, el otro equipo puede impedirlo. Personajes y facciones :Artículo principal: Personajes. En Titanfall existen dos principales facciones: la Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (IMC), y la Milicia de La Frontera. Cada una de ellas tiene ciertos personajes clave: Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation : Artículo principal: Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation *Vice-almirante Marcus Graves *'Blisk': mercenario sudafricano bajo su segundo contrato a largo plazo en IMC. *'Spyglass': una manifestación física de gran identidad de la red computacional de IMC. Milicia de La Frontera : Artículo principal: Milicia de La Frontera *'Sarah': comandante de la milicia cuyos padres fueron asesinados por la IMC. *'Cheng "Bish" Lorck': un hacker mercenario con cierto rencor hacia los IMC. *'James MacAllan': un antiguo ejecutivo de IMC que encabezó una rebelión contra los mismos. *'Robert "Barker" Taube': un gran piloto de la milicia. *'Capitán Dunham': el posible capitán de Marauder Corps. Combatientes *'Pilotos': soldados de a pie con la habilidad de realizar maniobras rápidas que son capaces de embarcarse y pilotar titanes. *'Titanes': grandes y avanzados mechs pilotados por los soldados. **Atlas: titanes con mayor movilidad y armadura. **Stryder: titanes optimizados para poseer velocidad superior y agilidad con una armadura más ligera. **Ogre: titanes optimizados para tener una armadura más fuerte pero un menor movimiento. *'Minion': inteligencias artificiales usados para estimular guerrillas, provistos por Hammond Robotics. **Grunt: soldado de a pie humano con mucha debilidad y fácil de matar. **Spectre: construcciones completamente autónomas similares a los grunt. Armas : Artículo principal: Armas Hay una gran variedad de armas en Titanfall, tanto para los pilotos como los titanes. Muchas de ellas tienen sus propios añadidos y modificaciones, teniendo cada uno sus ventajas y desventajas. Los pilotos tienen tres tipos de armas: primarias, secundarias y anti-titanes, mientras que los titanes sólo pueden llevar un arma. Pilotos Primarias *'Carabina R-101C': rifle de asalto automático estándar. *'Hemlok BF-R': rifle de asalto de disparo en ráfaga con un alta tasa de disparo y daño. *'Rifle G2A4': poderoso rifle de batalla semiautomático. *'Escopeta EVA-8': escopeta semi-automática. *'Subfusil Compacto R-97': subfusil compacto para cuerpo a cuerpo. *'Subfusil C.A.R': subfusil con un gran poder, aunque con gran gasto de tasa de fuego, alcance y capacidad. *'Pistola inteligente MK5': pistola semi-automática con capacidad de bloqueo. *'Rifle Longbow-DMR': rifle de francotirador semi-automático. *'Rifle Kraber-AP': rifle de francotirador de cerrojo pesado. *'Ametralladora Spitfire': pistola ligera estándar de disparo rápido. Accesorias *'Pistola automática RE-45': pistola automática usada para cuerpo a cuerpo. *'Hammond P2011': pistola semi-automática con buena precisión, daño y alcance. *'B3 Wingman': revólver de 8 balas con alto daño. Armas anti-titanes *'Sidewinder': lanza-misiles de fuego rápido. *'Misil Pesado Archer': lanzacohetes con disparo guiado. *'Lanzagranadas MAG': lanza-granadas magnético. *'Rifle de cargas': rifle de energía directa. Titanes *'Ametralladora XO-16': ametralladora balística automática. *'Cañon de 40mm': lanzagranadas semi-automático que dispara balas explosivas. *'Misil Cuádruple': lanza-cohetes que dispara una ronda de 4 proyectiles. *'Electrocañon': cañón de alto poder y energía directa. *'Triple amenaza': lanza-granadas que dispara rondas de tres granadas. *'Railgun de plasma': railgun de alta precisión de dispara un pulso de plasma guiado. Artillería : Artículo principal: Artillería Los pilotos y titanes tienen su propio equipo que actúa como armas. Pilotos *'Granada de fragmentación': explosivo arrojadizo con un radio de alcance estándar. *'Granada de arco': explosivo arrojadizo que causa que el HUD del piloto se distorsione y se desactive el escudo del titán. *'Mina de arco': una mina de detonación por proximidad que causa los mismos efectos que la granada de arco. *'Carga explosiva': explosivo que puede ser lanzado en cualquier superficie y detonarse cuando se quiera. *'Cuchillo de datos': un cuchillo usado para piratear tecnología, como ahora volver un Spectre aliado. Titanes *'Salva de cohetes': lanza-cohetes estándar para el ataque de los titanes. *'Ojivas esclavizadas': vaina de cohetes que utiliza un seguro antes de disparar un grupo de misiles guiados. *'Misiles de racimo': vaina que dispara un misil y, al impactar, despliega una lluvia de misiles secundarios. *'Sistema de misiles multi-objetivo': apunta diferentes objetivos y dispara varios misiles hacia ellos. Habilidades tácticas : Artículo principal: Habilidades tácticas Los pilotos y los titanes tienen tipos especiales de habilidades que relazan y estimulan su jugabilidad. Pilotos *'Camuflaje': otorga temporalmente invisibilidad al piloto respecto a la visión del titán, aunque realmente es visible para el resto. *'Parpadeo': proporciona temporalmente velocidad y salud durante un corto periodo de tiempo. *'Pulso de radar activo': permite ver a los enemigos a través de los muros temporalmente. Titanes *'Humo eléctrico': habilidad de desviación que distribuye una densa nube de humo, cargada eléctricamente para causar daño tanto en titanes como pilotos. *'Escudo de vórtice': tipo de escudo que desvía la munición y la devuelve a su punto de origen. *'Muro de partículas': campo de fuerza estacionario que bloquea cualquier ataque desde el otro lado. Mapas *Angel City *Fractura *Lagoon * Colony * Relic * Airbase * Boneyard * Corporate * Outpost 207 * Rise * Smugglers Cove * Overlook * Nexus * O2 * Training Ground Modos de juego *Desgaste *Dominio de fortines *Último titán en pie Edición coleccionista 250px|right La edición de coleccionista de Titanfall es una edición especial del juego disponible para Xbox One, Xbox 360 y PC de forma limitada. Incluye las siguientes características: *Una exclusiva figura de un titán de 45 cm, numerada, hecha a mano y compuesta de más de 300 piezas individuales, e iluminada con luces LED alimentadas con pilas. *Gran libro de diseños de tapa dura con más de 190 páginas de excepcionales diseños conceptuales. *Gran póster exclusivo del plano del titán clase Atlas. *El juego Titanfall: una experiencia que combina toda la frenética acción de un juego multijugador con emocionantes momentos cinemáticos, para que disfrutes de la historia de este universo sin tener que renunciar a tu modo de juego favorito. full|center|600 px Contenidos descargables El 12 de abril de 2014 Respawn Entertainment anunció el primero de los tres contenidos descargables previstos para el juego. De nombre Expedition, su salida está prevista para mayo del mismo año, siendo su principal novedad la inclusión de tres mapas nuevos, tres misiones de campaña y aspectos de personalización como tatuajes para los titanes. Galardones Titanfall y Respawn Entertainment han sido nominados y han ganado hasta 75 galardones. Muchos de ellos fueron entregados en la Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) de 2013, la Gamescom 2013, los PAX Prime 2013 y el Tokyo Game Show 2013. Tokyo Game Show 2013 *Tokyo Game Show Future Game of Show Award PAX Prime 2013 *Destructoi Editor's Choice *GamesRadar Best of PAX 2013 - #1 Gamescom 2013 *Destructoid Best of Gamescom Editors Choice *Gamescom Awards Best Console Game, Microsoft Xbox *Gamescom Awards Best Next Generation, Console *Gameswelt Best of Show *Jeuxvideo.com France Best Xbox One Game *Jeuxvideo.com France Best FPS *NWTV Gametip Gamescom 2013 *PC Games Editor's Choice X360/Xbox One Award *PC Games X360 Games Editor's Choice PC Award *Play3 Editor's Choice PS3/PS4 Award *XGN Best of Show E3 2013 *@Gamer Most Valuable Game *Atomix Best Xbox One Game *CNET 12 Most Exciting Games of E3 2013 *CV Games Best of E3 2013 *Destructoid Game of Show *Digital Spy Best Shooter *Digital Trends Best Microsoft Exclusive *EGM Now Best Game of E3 2013 *EGM Now Best Shooter *Electric Playground Best of E3 *Electric Playground Best of E3 (Shooter) *EW.com Most Exciting Games at E3 2013 *Game Critics Awards Best of Show *Game Critics Awards Best Original Game *Game Critics Awards Best Console Game *Game Critics Awards Best PC Game *Game Critics Awards Best Action Game *Game Critics Awards Best Online Multiplayer *Game Informer Best in Show *Game Informer Best Multiplayer Game *Game Informer Best Shooter *Game Informer Best Multiplatform Game *Game One Best Multiplayer Game *Game Revolution Best of E3 *Game Shampoo Best Shooter *GamerNode Best of E3 *Gamers Game of Show *GameSpot Best of E3 (Editor's Choice) *GamesRadar Most Valuable Game *GamesRadar Best Call of Duty Game *GameTrailers Best New IP *Gaming Excellence Best Console Exclusive *Gaming Excellence Best Shooter *Gaming Trend Best of Show *Gaming Trend Best Shooting Game *GryOnline Best New Brand *GryOnline Best Action Game *Hardcore Gamer Best Xbox One Game *Hardcore Gamer Best Xbox 360 Game *IGN Best Overall Game *IGN Best Xbox One Game *IGN Best PC Game *IGN Best Shooter *IGN Australia Top 21 Games of E3 2013 *IGN Italy Best Multiplayer Game Xbox One *Lazy Gamer Best Multiplayer *Machinima Game of Show *Machinima Best Shooter *Official Xbox Magazine Most Valuable Game *PC Gamer Most Valuable Game *PC Gamer Best FPS *Polygon Editor’s Choice *Pop.com.br Best PC Game *RadioTimes 10 best games of E3 2013 *Rev3 Games Favorite Games of E3 2013 *Techno Buffalo Top 5 Games from E3 2013 *The Nerdist Best in Show *The Telegraph UK Top 15 Best Games of E3 2013 *USA Today Top 10 Favorites from E3 (#1) *VentureBeat Game of Show *Worthplaying Best of E3 2013 *Xbox 360 Achievements Best Shooter of the Show *Yahoo! Games Best of E3 2013 Galería de imágenes Titanfall_game_informer_cover.jpg SS 1.jpg SS 2.jpg SS 3.jpg Titanfall Planets with Tower.png Titan with Pilots fighting.jpg E3-2013-EA-Titanfall-038.jpg Titan commander.jpg Titanfall_(1).jpg Titanfall_(2).jpg Titanfall (3).png TitanFall (4).jpg Titanfall_(5).png Titanfall (6).jpg Titanfall (7).jpg Titanfall (8).jpg Titanfall_(9).jpg TitanFall_(10).jpg Titanfall_(11).png Titanfall_(12).jpg Titanfall (13).jpg Titanfall_(14).png Titanfall (15).png Titanfall (16).png Titanfall (17).png Titanfall_(18).png Titanfall_(19).png Titanfall_(20).png Titanfall orbital defense system.jpg Titanfall_artwork.png Titanfall_artwork_2.png Vídeos Dentro de Titanfall Video Oficial Behind the Scenes (Español)|Dentro de Titanfall. Videoresumen oficial de Titanfall en E3|Titanfall en la E3. Titanfall vídeo oficial de gira mundial "Los primeros en caer"|Los primeros en caer. Titanfall tráiler oficial de juego en Angel City|Angel City. Titanfall - Presentación oficial de la figura de titán clase Atlas de la Edición de coleccionista|Figura de titán Atlas. Titanfall Tráiler del Titán Ogro|Titán Ogre. Titanfall Trailer del Titán Stryder|Titán Stryder. Titanfall Trailer del Titán Atlas|Titán Atlas. Titanfall - Unboxing Oficial de la Collector´s Edition|Unboxing de la edición coleccionista. Titanfall - Trailer de la Beta|Tráiler de la beta. Titanfall - Trailer de Lanzamiento|Tráiler de lanzamiento. en:Titanfall de:Titanfall pt-br:Titanfall Categoría:Titanfall Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Artículos del mundo real